Am I Superman or Am I Kryptonite?
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: AUish NaruSasu One-shot Songfic. Sasuke is comtemplating on leaving but there is one thing that is keeping him from leaving. What will be his decision?


A/N: This is just a little one-shot I started a while ago. I hope you all like it as I haven't watched the whole series but that's on my to do list this summer so it's definitely AU I think. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Warning: NaruSasu, slash or yaoi or whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I really wish I did but since I don't, please don't sue. I also don't own Three Doors Down or their song Kryptonite though I really do love the song.

_Am I Superman or Am I Kryptonite?_

I run fingers through my hair with a sigh. I'm walking like every other time I need to think. It seems my feet know the streets better than I do sometimes because they always seem to lead me where I need to go while I'm thinking. I'm thinking about leaving, whether it's a good idea or not. I need to get stronger and to do that I have to leave this place behind. I'm actually hoping this walk will ease my mind for a time but it never lasts for long.

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

I wonder for just a moment why life couldn't be back when we first started Team 7 or even before that stupid exam. I stop walking to think about that for just a moment longer. If I could just go back in time everything would be perfect. I could fight with the dobe and Sakura would just continue to flirt with me and life would be normal, it would be sane. It wouldn't be like this crazy mess I'm in. I wouldn't be thinking about taking that step and never coming back. I wouldn't be thinking about…

No I can't think about that. I need to think about why I want to leave. Ah yes, the power, that intangible power that is just outside my grasp that the snake offers; the power to be able to kill my brother and avenge my clan. Yes, I'm thinking of taking a walk on the dark side but if I take a walk on the dark side there is no coming back. There is no coming back and that thought pierces my heart.

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

I shake my head from all thoughts or at least try to. I don't know why I feel so lost. There is only one possible solution. I need to go to the snake, simple as that. There's truly nothing I can do about that. I either do it or I don't. My treacherous mind thinks, '_But what about him?'_.

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

I look around at my surroundings for the first time since I left my front door. I almost laugh at the irony of my life. I know exactly where I am and where I'm very close to. Funny how my feet lead me where it thinks I need to go. I'm only a few blocks away from the dobe's apartment and from the dark clouds in the night sky it looks like it's going to pour down rain at any given moment.

The dobe, the one thought I had been trying not to think about through my walk. If I had just concentrated on simply going to the dark side and no consequences I wouldn't be so close to the dobe's place right now.

'_Naruto.'_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

I let my feet carry me towards its final destination. My last thought isn't going to go away until I fully acknowledge it and it's one I haven't wanted to acknowledge for a very long time. I had pushed it down ever since we got back from the Land of Waves and I hadn't acknowledged the thoughts and the feelings that I ignored on a daily basis. I'll admit it but not out loud. I've developed feelings for Naruto, my dobe. It started before I threw myself in front of Naruto to save him from danger when we were trapped by Haku but I ignored what my real feelings were; I just figured it was because he was my team mate. Yes, I was in denial for a long time. Now though I know I love Naruto. I, Uchiha Sasuke love the number one knucklehead ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He is also the reason behind why I'm having a hard time leaving. If I left now, I would have to go for the rest of my life not seeing that goofy smile or hearing that obnoxious voice. I could go without it as sometimes it gets on my nerves but part of me loves those things because they belong to him. Why can't I just leave and not think about him at all?

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

I sigh once again as I near Naruto's apartment and it makes me wonder what I'm thinking going to see him. We're rivals, team mates, and friends; we could never be anything more even if I wanted us to be. We are too different and we want different things. He wants to be Hokage and I want to avenge my clan; for me to do that I will have to leave. You know what, it doesn't matter what happens anymore as long as in the end he's my friend. I couldn't leave knowing in the end we would be enemies for the rest of our lives.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

I walk up the familiar flight of stairs and down the hall to the last door. I stand in front of the door staring at the fading number and chipping paint. I really should have told him to move in with me but I've never had the courage to ask and now that I'm leaving there doesn't seem to be a point. I force down my gag reflex from the scent of the old lady at the end of the hall I passed by only moments ago. I swear she has a thousand cats living in there.

Suddenly the door of the apartment opens to reveal Naruto with a confused look on his face though he's smiling despite it. I give a slight nod only to realize I hadn't knocked because I was absorbed in my thoughts.

"Teme, what are you doing here? Come in." Naruto says opening the door further so I can walk in. The small apartment is a little messy nothing compared to some days I've walked in here but it feels like a home and nothing like the Uchiha mansion I live in.

"I was out walking and I kind of ended up here." I answered after I realized Naruto was waiting for my answer. The blond nodded slightly as he sat down on his bed in the corner and only now I realize he's only in a pair of shorts and tight t-shirt. Through his shirt I can see every single well defined muscle and I feel heat rise to my cheeks before I forcefully push it down. Naruto smiles and pats the bed beside him for me to sit. I ignore the offer taking his kitchen chair instead. If I get to close I might do something I might regret.

All thoughts of leaving now seem like a distant memory as the blond in front of me grounds my feet and clears my head of all sane thoughts. God he drives me crazy in more ways then one.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

We sat in silence for a moment and to me it felt strange as the blond usually started chattering as soon as I walk in the door. Though for some strange reason tonight he seems he wants me to talk but with so many thoughts how am I ever going to talk. Naruto smiles at me and he leans forward so that his elbows are resting on his knees, his hands cupping his face.

"Okay, teme, that's it! Something's bothering you. I know you only go for walks to clear your mind so something has to be going through that mind of yours. So either spill or I'm going to start asking questions to force it out of you." He says determination shining in his beautiful dark blue eyes. I sit there staring at him for a moment and I know though he's determined to find out what's wrong he won't start pushing for at least a few moments.

I can't really come out and tell him I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru's because he would tie me down and not let me leave his sight (as tempting as that may sound to my hormonal mind). I also can't tell him I'm in love with him (as he'll probably laugh in my face). I can't tell him I'm being pulled in two different directions because I want to stay to be near him and at the same time I want to get stronger and to do that I have to leave. Why can't I get stronger and keep him by my side?

_If I'm alive and well_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

I sigh and look up at him. I need to say something to him otherwise he's going to start asking twenty questions and for once that doesn't seem all that bad. This time I hear him sigh and I know the Kyuubi vessel is getting impatient with me. He lies down to stare at the ceiling. His hands are situated comfortably behind his head and his left knee is bent towards the ceiling. He looks rather comfortable and somewhere in the back of my mind I think how much I would like to join him.

"Are you having girl troubles?" He asks and I almost laugh out at him. He knows well enough that girls throw themselves at me and I ignore them.

"No." I answer forcefully telling him right off he's going in the wrong direction. He grins not bothering to face me and stops to think.

"Kyuubi wants to know if you're having boy troubles instead." He tells innocently. Stupid fox thinks he knows me but the fox is right though I'm not going to admit it. The fox poses many problems for me because it's a secret I have been keeping from most of the world. If I leave I'll have to continue keeping the secret because of my feelings for him. "Okay, is it about becoming stronger?"

I stare at him wanting to know how he knows what I've been thinking about. Somehow I wonder if it isn't the fox telling him this though. After all this time spent with Naruto I should know when it's the fox and when it's Naruto himself.

I mean look at what we've been through together, and what we've done together. What with all the things we've called each other and with those words hurt each other with some of those things. Okay so things between us aren't perfect. Though through it all I've never faltered when it comes to saving his neck; I've never let him down and he's never let me down. If I leave though, I will let him down because I won't be there for him.

_You called me strong, you call me weak_

_But your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

Naruto turns his face towards me and smiles one of his quiet smiles that he seems to only reserve for me. I give the tiniest of smiles back and chuckle.

"Are you reading my mind, dobe?" I ask ignoring the questions and try to force down the blush I know is on my face from his stare. He rolls over onto his side propping his head on his hand.

"No I just know you very well, Sasuke. You don't just drop in on me and lately you've been more distant with me so tonight everything's out of character for you. Then I've noticed your mark has been bothering you more and more often as you get frustrated with yourself for not being strong enough to do something or another." Naruto replies his voice serious and soft. I know he's just stumbling into this situation like so many times before. I swear if not for me, Naruto would have been dead by now and I've placed him back into safety on solid ground; right now I wish he would do the same for me in the state I'm in.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

I swear I'm going crazy right now. There's too many thoughts, too many feelings swirling around my head and in my chest. Above all, Naruto is staring at me and I'm squirming from the intense stare. He knows all too well that I'm frustrated with getting stronger. He's smiling at me in a shy way that I've never seen him do.

"I know I can't make you stay, Sasuke. I know you have no reasons to really stay. Like myself, you have no family to make you want to stay. The village would probably be devastated by you leaving." He says softly. I truly want to know what's hanging there, that lingering unfinished feeling in his sentence. Something compels me to lean forward a little in the chair.

"What about you? How would you feel if I left?" I ask softly staring into those beautiful eyes. In those eyes I see something I know now I never want to see again: sadness.

"I would go crazy. I would be lost without you. I would probably try to bring you back again and again because I don't think I could live here without you. There would be no one that would understand me like you do. They would all fear me as I became stronger with the help of Kyuubi. I don't want you to leave, Sasuke because I would truly go crazy without you here." Naruto says seriousness shining through his voice and his eyes. Looking at him I know I might go crazy without him as well. I wouldn't be able to get him out of my thoughts or my dreams. I just wish I could stay with him and get stronger or maybe I can go and take him with me. I shake my head internally at that thought; he would never come with me.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

I don't know how long we sat in silence but it felt like forever. He had looked away and moved to lie down in the bed again, his face towards the window and the pouring rain that was now falling. I don't know what to say to him but something strange pushes me to stand up. I sit down on the bed making it sink in with my weight. Naruto turns to me as I lay down beside him. I place my head on his chest wrapping an arm loosely around his stomach. Naruto gave a soft smile wrapping his arms protectively around me. I look up at him with a small smile tugging at my lips. I try not to blush as I notice how close are faces are.

"You haven't left yet because there is something you don't want to leave behind but I'm not sure what it is. Are you going to tell me what it is?" Naruto asks me with a grin on his face. I stare at him; our eyes are locked on each other. I don't even bother answering him for a moment as I lean closer slightly. Part of me is wondering what I'm doing but I push that thought away completely as I capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

At first, Naruto doesn't move but soon gently kisses me back. I pull away after a few moments longer and look down at him. I don't know what to say but I immediately try to get up but those arms are locked around me tightly. That soft smile he reserves just for me is playing on his lips again. He leans down kissing my forehead gently. I try once again to get up and he looks at me with a sigh letting me. I'm half way to the door when I stop my heart beating faster in my chest.

If I stayed I could have more than I thought with him but if I go I won't have him at all. The thought of being strong creeps back into my consciousness and I feel so weak right now. I can feel my body is shaking but suddenly strong arms wrap around my waist leading me back to the bed.

"Naruto, I –" I start to say but I'm cut off with his finger against my lips. I look up into those beautiful blue eyes and once again he's looking at me seriously. I'm starting to partially like this serious side but I much prefer those eyes shining with happiness and mischief. He kisses my forehead once again.

"I will go crazy if you leave but if you feel that's the only way for you to get stronger then I don't want to be the reason you stay." He says softly. For some reason when he said that I knew he was the only reason I would stay but that leaving wasn't the only way for me to get stronger either.

_If I go crazy will you still_

_Call me Superman_

I burying my face in his chest inhaling his sweet scent, the scent I know off by heart. I nuzzle his neck with my nose, he chuckles muttering about tickling him. I've stopped thinking about my decision it seems and my mind has made itself up.

"I'm not going anywhere, dobe. I think I found the one place I would rather be than anywhere else in the world." I whisper in his ear. He grins pulling me in for a passionate kiss. It deepens quickly our tongues fighting each other for dominance. Neither of us is willing to let the other win but air becomes apparent and we part reluctantly. He laces our fingers together on top of his chest and I smile looking at his tanned fingers interlaced with my own pale ones.

"As long as I'm alive and well, I'll always be here holding your hand, Sasuke. I love you." He states before kissing me once again. I pull away before it can get too more involved and I smile at him.

"I love you too, dobe."

_If I'm alive and well_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

He pulled me closer to him as we lay on his small bed. I curl into his side more than happily. Then something hits me, all this time I was worried about getting stronger on my own when the best way to get stronger was right in front of me. After all, who better to help me than someone with superhuman might? Plus he did keep me by his side and I don't think I could ask for much more than that. I found a way to have both things, get stronger and have my dobe.

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

I smirk evilly as I turn to Naruto. I wonder, does my superman have a weakness? Naruto raises an eyebrow at me. I can't wait to find out.

_Kryptonite_

**The End**

I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did or didn't please let me know. Please Review.


End file.
